The Marketplace
Where do Rangers go to spend their hard earned tickets? Although they could do so on events, auctions, or programs - many choose to come to the Moon City Marketplace! How do you access the Marketplace? You can ask your squad leader for a link, or if you go to the main facebook page it will be located in: Albums > Moon City Marketplace The Marketplace Master Robby, Rkade's Queen, has taken on the role of the Marketplace Master. They oversee all of the marketplace transactions, assigning Topaz guards and making sure everything works as smoothly as possible. They also make sure every transaction recieves the proper receipts when finished. Problems in the Marketplace Every transaction in the marketplace is assigned a Topaz Guard, to ensure everything remains fair and the transaction is finished in a timely & satisfactory manner. If you believe there is a problem, you should bring it up to that Topaz immediately. Shopfronts What's a shopfront? Shopfronts are how other rangers find your work! It's an image that thoroughly describes your shop and must clearly contain the following: *All of the types of items for sale (art, physical items, services, etc) *Prices (in tickets) *Photos of your work *Additional info like shipping/material costs, etc. You can create your own shopfront, or you can request the help of another artist to make it for you! This can be especially helpful for rangers who don't have easy access to digital editing software, but shopfronts made traditionally are also allowed so long as the photo leaves everything clearly legible! A good place to ask for help on getting a shopfront is your Squad Leader, or by asking Robby! Shop of the Week Shop of the Week is a weekly, rotating shopfront that is pinned to the group page. In most cases, we require that Rangers act as Shop of the Week at least once before opening a permanent shop, as this gives them an idea of the amount of work required! Shop of the Week shops will be pinned under announcements on the main group page. There is only one running at any given time - so you may have to plan on being SOTW a few weeks ahead. What can I expect running a shop? Running a shop can easily be overwhelming if you get too many orders, and to try to prevent this, we limit all shops (year-round and shop of the week) to a certain number of slots. You're allowed to select between 1-4 slots, which is the maximum number of orders you will take in that time. You will also select a WIP timeline - this is how long you expect for your customer's purchase to be totally complete. We require shopkeeps to provide regular updates to the progress of the piece (within reason, of course!) When a ranger places an order, you will be paired with a Topaz Guard and a private chat will be made with you and your buyer, as well as Robby Moon and your Topaz Guard for the transaction. Tickets are automatically subtracted from the Ranger when they make a purchase, but the shopkeeper DOES NOT receive their tickets until the commission is complete. After confirmation the work is complete, you will receive a receipt, show this to your squad leader to get your tickets updated! I'd like to run a shop of the week, what should I do?' '' To start out, message Robby Corsaro! We will also request that you fill out this Shop-of-the-Week form to get the necessary information to set up shop. Year-Round Shops Reserved for established members, rangers that have been present and active in the group are welcomed and encouraged to open year-round shops! Year-round shops are always visible in their own album in the group, where rangers can easily find your work and place requests. As a result, these shops must be the model of integrity - they also provide rangers with a consistent way to spend tickets, making year-round shops the beating heart of the Rkade economy! '''How does Year-Round differ from Shop of the Week? Year-round shops are always active and available for rangers to commission, provided the slots are not full! This is often the best avenue to earn lots of tickets, as you will get more frequent purchases. However, a Year-Round shop comes with added responsibility. Not maintaining your shop and not finishing commissions on time comes with ticket penalties, and the possibility of being removed from the Year-Round program. What if I don't finish my commission in the time I said I could? Ticket penalties may be incurred, however, as the cause of this can vary - it's up to the discretion of your Topaz Guard. Generally, there will be a discount offered to the buyer. ''What are the ticket penalties for closing my shop temporarily? '' Missing a month carries the sharpest penalty in the form of direct ticket fines after extended absences. These do not have to be consecutive, this resets on the Month of the Possum. This means missing January and May will still count as 2 months, and incur a 300 ticket penalty.) 1 month: No penalty 2 months: 300 ticket penalty 3 months: 500 ticket penalty 4 months: 500 ticket penalty 5 months: 500 ticket penalty and removal from the Year Round Shop program until the next "Month of the Possum". F.A.Q. Why do some shops have dollars listed as well as tickets? All shopkeepers are allowed a certain number of slots per month that they are allowed to have held for tickets. If a Ranger wishes to buy when all the slots are full, or they just wish to support the artist, the dollar amount listed is their asking price. However, no shopkeep should force any Ranger for a cash payment. Why are the slots available different on every shop? Different shopkeepers have different levels of energy and time that they can do art. I can't get a hold of Robby! What do I do? Contact Kell Corsaro or Tracy Hodson right away. Category:Master List Category:Moon City Buildings Category:Moon City Category:New Members Category:New Rangers